Brothers
by OneDayIWillBeVictorious
Summary: Jade West is soon to be not the only West in H.A what happens when her twin brothers join the school, live life through the West Family's lives as they go through ups and downs of being siblings.
1. Mornings suck

_**Well hey there my little pigeons, what you are about to witness is my first fanfic I have EVER actually uploaded. I actually have written hundreds but they have been deleted because they are just NOT good enough. so sit back and relax and enjoy my first fanfic. oh and don't ask why all of Jade's siblings names begin with J, maybe their mother likes the letter J.**_

_Jaaaaadeee, hey jaaddeee JADE!" Jack, Jade's eighteen year old brother screamed in Jade's face._

_he acts as her alarm clock since she smashed all her others._

_"ughhh!" Jade moaned, she turned to the other side of the bed and squashed the pillow over her head._

_"Jade would you get the fuck up, you lazy piece of shit!" Jaiden who is Jack's twin brother (lucky jade)._

_"UGHHH!" Jade groaned even louder this time letting her brothers know that she is not impressed._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasper, who is Jade's six year old brother came running into her room in his ben 10 pyjamas, he began to whop Jade over the head with a feather filled pillow causing the feathers to fly everywhere. But Jade just turned to face her brother and push him of her bed for a second._

_"okay the witch isn't getting up, this calls for the gas attack!" Jack insisted _

_"oh god!" Jade mumbled under her breath._

_all of the boys cocked up their legs like dirty dogs and farted. the boys were now laughing and waited for the gas to work their magic_

_"and in 3,2,1" Jaiden counted whilst grimacing like the Cheshire cat _

_"blast off" Jasper giggled quietly _

_"CANT YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP FOR A FEW SECONDS, WHY DID EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU JUST HAVE TO BE BORN BOYS!" Jade shouted as she made her way to the bathroom._

_"GOD DAMN BOYS!" Jade shrieked whilst sticking her head out of the door and then slamming it shut._

_"technically Jack isn't a boy!" Jaiden shouted which earned a punch on the arm from Jack._

**_In the_**** Kitchen**

Jade, Jasper, Jaiden, Jack, and the youngest of the west's one year old Jesse who was surprisingly another boy. were sat around the table Jade giving each one of her brothers her famous death glare.

"awwh come on Jadey you cant stay mad at us forever!" Jack poked Jades shoulder

"do you want to be bitten?!" Jade asked Jack

"bring it on!" Jack grimaced whilst high fiving Jaiden.

Jade spit in her brothers faces.

"heyyyy! MOOOM! CAN YOU PLEASE SORT YOUR DAUGHTER OUT SHE JUST SPAT!" shouted Jaiden.

"MOOOM! CAN YOU PLEASE SORT YOUR SONS OUT THEY ARE EXISTING AGAIN!"

"Jadelyn if I catch you doing that again you're grounded, Jaiden and Jack please just leave your sister alone, and Jade, Jaiden, Jack, Jasper please stop teaching Jesse bad things!" sighed Jade's mom now out of breath.

"yeah a bit late for that don't ya think? laughed Jade as she watched Jesse throw a bowl of cheerios on his head.

"Do you think its easy being a single mom raising 5 kids on her own?!" Jades mom asked her chaotic children, the gang just exchanged glances and bit into a piece of toast in unison.

"well its not!" Jades mom huffed whilst she scooped Jesse up to get him changed.

suddenly the doorbell rang and Jasper ran to answer it, Jade got off her seat with a mouthful of toast and ran after him.

"hey twirp I wouldn't answer the door the booger man is giving me a ride to school and he doesn't like little bratz in ben 10 pyjamas!" Jade scowled at him, Jasper gasped and ran back into the kitchen.

Jade answered the door and saw Beck standing there she smiled happily, Beck was the only person who could make Jade smile except when her brothers were either scared or in pain.

"hey babe" Beck cooed and pecked her lips

"hey I just gotta go get my bag" Jade said as she disappeared upstairs

"how do you put up with her!" Jaiden asked Beck

"I cant live without her" Beck mimicked Jaiden's tone

"gross" Jaiden moaned and barged passed Beck with his schoolbag on his back followed by Jack and then little Jasper in carrying his ben 10 backpack.

"got it" Jade smiled as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door hand in hand with her boyfriend.

_**So guys that was my first chapter of my first fanfic tah dah! if you liked it please review and stuff, and if you hate my guts then you can bog off! :D bye bye little pigeons.**_

_**- OneDayIWillBeVictorious**_


	2. WHAT!

**Hey guys, so I wasn't very happy with my first attempt at chapter 2 so I shall start again and lucky for you guys it shall be longer Xx**

* * *

-OneDayIWillBeVictorious

After the final period of listening to Sikowitz blab on about the history of a coconut, Jade plunged the key into the door and pushed it open, she lead Beck inside.

"Ill be right back, I left my phone in my room this morning so I couldn't check out that video of that Cat that burps the alphabet" Jade slightly laughs (not giggle).

"kai" Beck replies as I stomp upstairs.

Meanwhile in the living room...

"hey Beck how do you make your hair so poofy?" little Jasper asks while taking a seat next to Beck.

"well first it depends on the length of your hair-" Beck was interrupted by a very angry Jade who stormed into the living room with a "I am about to murder somebody" look.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT BROKE MY PHONE!" Jade shrieks

"I just wanted to see if aeroplane mode works, but it didn't work and it dropped on the floor!" Jasper replies in a petrified tone.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD AEROPLANE MODE WORK ARE YOU DUMB? WAIT OF COURSE YOU ARE YOU'RE JASPER!". Jade launches herself at Jasper but Beck wrestled her back to the couch and sat on her back (not applying too much pressure, because he didn't want to hurt her).

"Who told you aeroplane mode would magically turn my phone into a aeroplane!?" Jade half shouted.

"well J-" Jasper started but got cut off, Jack and Jaiden walked in to face Beck and Jade.

"that would be us" both twins said in a unison, making Jade struggle in Beck's hold.

"GOD DAMN BOYS! THEIR ALL THE GOD DAMN SAME!"Jade ranted.

suddenly Beck was saved by Jade's mom who walked into the living room not looking very happy.

"what in the world is going on here?, Jesse is trying to take a nap!" shouted Jade's mom

"your sons are breaking my stuff, why cant I get a lock on my bedroom?".

"Jadelynn they are your brothers, and if I let you get a lock on your room you could break your arm, but nobody would know because you locked the door!"

"mom do you seriously think i'm that retarded?" Jade asks.

"No you are my beautiful only baby girl and I love you so much!" Jade's mom grabbed her face and kissed it making Beck smile.

"MOM! don't embarrass me, come on Beck take me to get some food" jade demands pulling Beck by the arm"

"not so fast! I have some great news"

"what is it?" the group ask except Beck.

"sit sit!" squeals Jade's mom like an excited Cat Valentine.

"Jack and Jaiden got scolarships for H.A!" Jade's mom shrieks and dances all around the room.

"WE'VE WHAT?" Jack and Jaiden ask.

"THEY'VE WHAT?" Jade asks with her eyes wide.

"WE'VE WHAT?" Jack and Jaiden face each other shocked.

At Nozu

The whole gang were sat around a table, Jade was mortified.

"hey Jade pass the salt?" Tori asks

"NO!" Jade shouts sipping her jet brew black coffee she made Beck go out and get because they don't sell coffee at Nozu.

"what is up with you today?" asks Andre laughing slightly which earns the famous death glare from Jade.

"she's just all mad because Jack and Jaiden got scolarships for Hollywood Arts and are joining tomorrow" Beck says stuffing his face with sushi.

"who's Jack and jaiden?" asks Tori nosily.

"Two of the four sick and twisted brothers I have to live with!" Jade said slamming her fist on the table.

"one of them decided he would destroy my phone today!" Jade said through clenched teeth.

"babe Jasper is only six he doesn't know any better!".

"gee beck I think he knows that if you slam a phone on the floor it will break!" Jade said.

"wow Jade I didn't know you had brothers, who's the fourth one?" Tori being nosy asks again.

"that would be Jesse, he's only one"

"and he's already starting to act like the rest!" Jade angrily snarled.

"you love Jesse" Beck chuckled.

"I know" Jade smiled.

"well I cant wait to meet Jack and Jaiden!" Andre chuckles.

"if they are anything like Jade i'm outta that school!" rex says, but Jade smushed sushi in his hair.

"ughh now my hair is going to reek!"

"actually the twins are older than Jade so they will probably be in Trina's year" Beck said.

"No doubt Trina will want to date them!".

"hey they're related to Jade, they will be feisty" Beck laughs.

* * *

_**So guys what do you think? leave a REVIEW and I will love you! haha**_

_**-OneDayIWillBeVictorious**_


	3. A Face Full Of CoCo Pops

**_Hey guys so here is chapter 3 of brothers, I'm soooo sorry if my writing is weird because my laptop is down so I'm using my IPad enjoy._**

* * *

"3...2...1!" Jack and Jaiden whispered so they wouldn't wake their sleeping sister... Yet.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" The twins screamed at the the top of their lungs whilst bouncing on Jade's double bed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE BED YOU BOTH WEIGH A TON!" Shrieked Jade as she was being bounced up and down.

"Wake up its a beautiful morning!" Jack sang very loudly.

"Brother, do you mind I JUST LOST A FILLING!" Jade screamed.

"I wouldn't say that about the twins that are going to H.A!" Jaiden sang as be high fived Jack's hand.

Jade got herself out of bed and whopped both of the boys around the head with a pillow. Jaiden suddenly tackled Jade and pinned her to the bed and started tickling her.

"S-S-S STOP hahahahaha OH MY GOD!" Jade shrieked

"Sis it's so easy to get a smile out of you!" Jaiden smirked as he released his little sister.

Jade stuck her tounge out at Jack and Jaiden and locked herself in the bathroom.

In the kitchen.

"Jasper seriously how the hell do you eat dry coco pops?" Jade asks her six year old brother, as she removed her toast from the toaster and sat at the table.

"I like to taste the chocolate" Jasper said with a mouthful of coco pops still shovelling more in.

"Slow down horsey that's your second bowl you fat bast-" Jade began to curse but her mom put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think about saying that word Jadelynn, I didn't raise you to speak like a truck driver" Jade's mom said while sitting Jesse in his high chair.

"Some truck drivers are very polite and don't call me Jadelynn!" Jade snapped

"We'll that's your name isn't it, do you want me to call you Randy?" Jade's mom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just Jade is fine mother!".

"Hey can you feed Jesse his coco pops I gotta take a call" jade's mom asked, but Jade didn't have time to reply because she had already disappeared to her office.

"I do not have a trucker mouth do I Jess?" Jade cooed while plunging a little blue spoon into his mouth.

Suddenly Jesse gave Jade a face full of coco pops.

"Uggggghhhh! Shit" Jade cursed taking a paper towel and rubbing the cereal of her face. Jesse giggled at the sight.

"Hey sis we've taught Jesse well haven't we?" Jack smirked taking a seat next to her, Jaiden sat the oppisite side.

"Where is the other little bast- rascal" Jade corrected herself.

"He has the chicken pocs" Jaiden said.

"And at night we are going to move him into your bed so you catch it too" Jack smirked, but Jade rolled her eyes.

"Your not supposed to tell her the plan dumbass!" Jaiden flicked his brother's hand, and jack flicked him back suddenly they started slapping each one another like crazy dudes.

"Beck's here BYE MOOOM!" Jade shrieked overhearing the doorbell.

Jade ran to the door and let Beck in, she hugged him so tightly he thought he would stop breathing.

"The first normal boy the walk through the door this morning!" Jade said sarcastically.

"Is that a compliment" Beck asked whilst handing jade a cup of coffee and kissing her on the lips. But they were interrupted by Jade's mom.

"We'll hey there Beck, could you do me a favour and give the twins a ride with you two?"

"We'll of course mrs West"

"NO!" Beck and Jade said in unison.

"Don't be a grunch baby girl" Jade's mom said whilst touching Jade's nose.

"JAIDEN, JACK GET YOUR LAZY MALE CARCUS'S DOWN THEESE STAIRS NOW!" Jade shouted up the stairs.

"COMING WITCH!" Shouted Jack. Jade watched as the twins came running down the stairs.

"Have a nice day boys!" Jade's mom smiled

"Ah hem!" Jade cleared her throat.

"And Jadey of course!"

"Don't call me that!"

In Beck's car.

"So beck is there any cute girls at H.A?" Jack asks curiously.

"Well" Beck began but Jade gave him the famous death glare.

"Jade is the only girl I see" Beck smiled at his girlfriend and she smiled back.

"You poor boy I'm here for you buddy!" Jaiden says with a hand on Beck's shoulder.

Jade spits in Jaiden's eye.

"Ow sista!" Jaiden flicks Jade's forehead.

"Oh you did not just go there!" Jade punches him in the arm, and before you know it Jade is leaning over the back seat fighting with the twins.

"Are you guys always like this, oh look that's a nice boulder I love that boulder, such a pretty Boulder!" .

Beck and Jade walk hand in hand with the twins behind them, They approach the door.

"Hey twirp one and two get over here where I can see you and don't do or say anything you might regret!" Mumbled Jade.

Jade leads Beck and the twins over to Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie.

"Hey you must be Jade's brothers?" Andre asks.

"I'm Andre!" He says as he holds out his hand for them to shake.

"Hey" says Jack

"Hey" says Jaiden, in the same tone Jade would greet people.

"Cat,Vega,Andre,Robbie,and Rex this is Jack and Jaiden, Jack and Jaiden this is Cat,Vega, Robbie, and Rex" Jade says pointing out the correct twin.

"It's Tori" Tori corrects Jade, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Okay twirp one and two, your lockers are over there and when you hear the bell follow The crazy girl in the ten inch heals who happens to be Tori's freaky sister Trina" Jade directs them.

"Thanks grunch" Jack says while patting Jade on the back, and heading off down the hall.

"Oh and by the way, just remember one thing I was nice to you!" Jade smiles.

Jack sticks out his tounge and follows his brother to their lockers.

* * *

_**the ya go guys chapter 3. IM SO SORRY I haven't replaced chapter 2 but I have sorted this problem that I had so make shire you read the replaced chappy 2 sorry for any inconvenience love you**_

-OneDayIWillBeVictorious Xx


	4. Gross Out!

**Hey guys this is chapter 4 of Brothers, hope you like it :) **

**peace out**

* * *

Beck, Jade and the gang had just gotten to their lesson which was listening to Sikowitz blab on once again, about how his mother takes showers with her clothes on. Jade was asleep, Tori was yawning, Andre was getting pissed off by a fly that kept buzzing around him, Robbie was being Robbie, and Cat was hugging Mr. Purple.

"So most of you are aware of JADE'S!" Sikowitz screamed making Jade jump in her seat.

"most of you are aware that Jade's twin brothers, Jack, and Jaiden have now joined Hollywood Arts, they are a year older than this class and they are very very talented drummers and dancers!" Sikowitz smiled.

"yeah they are also good at drumming my ears at 6 in the morning for rehersals!" Jade said sarcastically and everyone smirked.

"one time my brother tried to use chicken wings as drumsticks!" Cat giggled.

"why?" Tori asked curiously.

"I don't know he's off his rocker!" Cat laughed.

"riiigggghttt" everybody said in a very sarcastic unison.

"anyway be sure to say hi to Jack and Jaiden West!" Sikowitz said as the bell rang furiously.

"AND GOODBYE THAT'S LUUUNNNCHH! I wonder if Festus has any of that pot pie left over from his sister's 40th"Sikowitz muttered

**The Asphalt Café.**

The gang were sat around a table, listening to Trina bore them about a new singing hairbrush.

"it plays Kesha, and Coldplay, An-" Trina was cut off by Jack and Jaiden sitting either side of jade.

"well if it isn't our iccle baby sister! who we have amazing news for!" Jaiden cooed, pulling Jade's cheeks, but she slaps his hands away.

"do you have to sit here, I hear enough of you at home!" Jade groaned.

"hey Jack, hey Jaiden!" Tori greeted.

"hey Tori right?" both twins said in unison.

"yeah and yeah" Tori giggled.

"ughh should've known, Vega talking to the twirps!" Jade said while flicking Jack in the head.

"shut your French frie hole Jadelynn!" jack said whilst ramming a hand full of French fries in her mouth, but Jade spits them in his face.

"HEY! what did mom tell you about spitting!" Jaiden smirked, making everyone at the table smirk at the siblings.

"shut up! now If you excuse me I think I have to go DISINFECT MY MOUTH!" shrieked Jade getting out of her seat, But Jaiden pulled her down.

"one time my brother-" Cat started.

"shhhh little red!" Andre said feeding cat some of her salad.

"uh uh! not yet sis we haven't told you the news!" Jack says smirking at his brother.

"WHAT!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WE, just got a call from mom to tell you that you have to babysit diseased chicken pox Jasper, and CoCo Pop torpedo Jesee!" Jaiden laughed.

"WHAT! no way! not a sick child AND a baby!" Jade huffed.

"well we can't do it we have rehersal's after school, and mom is spending the night at the hospital grandma!" said Jack.

"SO I HAVE TO BABYSIT THEM ALL NIGHT!" Jade frowned.

"yeah, afraid so baby sis!" Jaiden chuckled rubbing his knuckles on her head.

"YOUR MESSING MY HAIR UP!" Jade screeched

"mom said she will pay you 50 bucks" Jack said.

"hmm, well maybe I could lock them in the closet" Jade smirked.

"JADE!" gasped Robbie.

"you can not lock a baby and a six year old boy who hasn't grown into his nose yet, in a closet!" Beck whined.

"and who is going to stop me!" jade smirked whilst wriggling her eyebrows.

"I am, I'm babysitting with you!" Beck said proudly.

"awwwh! that is adorable!" said Tori.

"hey do you mind if I come? I love kids" Tori grinned.

and as if on cue beck and jade replied in unison.

"of course"

"no way"

"c'mon Jade don't be a grunch!" Jack said nudging her.

"FINE! be at mine by 2 o'clock tomorrow!" Jade sighed.

"i'll be there" Tori beamed.

"good girl!" Jack and jaiden grinned in unison.

"shut up!" Jade shrieked, But Beck stopped her from blowing a fuse by kissing her temple.

"GROSS OUT!" Jack and Jaiden scowled.

* * *

**So guys chapter 5 will definetly have BADE, and Jade and Tori working together as a team, almost as if they are friends! SHOCKER.**

**until next time BAIIII!**

**-OneDayIWillBeVictorious**


End file.
